My Name is Uta!
by Vocaloid3SeeU
Summary: Against her better judgment and her friend's harsh words, Utau Uta falls in love with Vocaloid Kaito, but does Kaito /really/ love her? Do I see Rin, Luka, Lily, and SeeU pullin' the strings? Rated M for cursing.
1. Don't You Dare Call Me Default, Hatsune!

***UPDATE 4/13/12***

**I wrote this story in, what, December? I don't even remember the date, but now it's April of the next year, and I have decided to go through all of the chapters and edit them heavily. **

**So anyway, enjoy!**

/

Defoko.

Literal English translation:

Default.

de·fault. noun

failure to act; inaction or neglect.

failure to meet financial obligations.

_Law-_failure to perform an act or obligation legally required, especially to appear in court or to plead at a time assigned.

_Sports _-failure to arrive in time for, participate in, or complete a scheduled match.

lack; want; absence.

Lack.

Want.

Absence.

/

My name is Uta Utane, but for some reason, the Vocaloids (and some of the fans) like to call me Defoko.

Which means Default. I don't like to be called that. At ALL.

To the Vocaloids I am hardly a blip on their radar. Unless I make them mad. My two best friends, Momo Momone and Teto Kasane tell me I have a beautiful voice, that I was wonderful singing Naruku no Hana, that I should continue my singing, and that someday we Utau will all beat Miku and her damned empty headed 'loid lackeys.

I am highly skeptical.

/

"Nothing's working," I said with a scowl as I slammed my pen down. Teto and I were spending the day at our town's recording studio writing songs accompanied by two of Teto's friends- Tei Sukone and Ritsu Namine. I knew Ritsu (we had a love/hate relationship), but I didn't know Tei all that well. All I knew is that she was a bit cray in the head, violent, had a crush on Len Kagamine that I'm pretty sure Miku sang about in 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker)", and she HATED Miku.

"You have a pretty nice vocal range, so maybe if you sing that song an octave higher it would sound more natural?" Ritsu suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Tei nodded in agreement, her red eyes glowing softly. And eerily. Damn, she scared me. And I wonder why Len's too tired to bully me. He probably doesn't sleep, he's so scared she'd rape him or something. "If you sing it this pitch-" Tei breathed in and did a perfect middle C. "-then I think the song would sound much more natural. High voices suit you better, although you did great when you sang that low part in Cantarella," she added for good measure.

Ritsu nodded in agreement just as Tei had done earlier. "When you put your mind to it, you can sound even better than Miku Hatsu-" Ritsu covered his mouth but realized that it was too late, that Hatsune's name had spilled out, that Tei had heard it and was instantly transformed to Yandere mode.

I spaced out when Teto did her best to try and calm down her psychotic friend, and she failed in an epic sort of way. I felt kind of bad for her, having such a high maintenance friend, but then again, she wasn't forced to be friends with them.

Or was she?

Considering Tei, I wasn't sure.

I watched silently as Ritsu, by some miracle, finally got Tei to calm down by giving her a manga to keep her occupied. It said 'Junjou Romantica' on the front cover, and had some idiot with white hair making a scary rape face toward some guy with brown hair who looked considerably younger. Huh.

I gathered my things, since I knew nothing was going to be done tonight, and walked over to the door. "Tomorrow why don't we meet up at HQ to get more work done? If I'm correct, Ruko hasn't produced a song in a while. We could help her so she doesn't fall behind. I'm sure she doesn't want to do another Vocaloid cover," I said, fixing my purple beret, which matched my purple uniform, which matched my purple hair, which matched my purple eyes. Hmmm. Ma~tching.

Ritsu nodded solemly, remembering that almost all the songs he did were originally by Miku or some other Vocaloid. Tei and Teto both grimaced and my face mirrored theirs, because all the songs we did were also by Miku or another Vocaloid.

"Such a waste. We didn't get to record anything. We could have done this at the HQ and not stolen the studio from the Vocaloids, who are most likely pissed that they can't record anything today. I'm sure we have a death note now," Ritsu said, stuffing some papers and junk into his purse, and walked over by the door waiting for Tei.

Tei also collected her bag and met us by the door. "Coming, Teto?" she said expectantly.

"Oh, no, I need to go to the store for some baguettes, so I won't walk with you. See you later, guys!" Teto said with a wave. The three of us shrugged and walked into the hallway.

/

A rule I have always had since Miku declared war on us- completely avoid the Vocaloid household and completely avoid their surrounding neighborhood. If the rule is broken, there are consequences of elephantine proportions.

So today was not the day to make an exception to my rule.

I exited the studio and headed through Hana Park, accompanied by which in my opinion was the world's most beautiful park. But then again, my opinion was rarely highly regarded in these matters. Or… any matter.

The park was in the middle of the town with the Vocaloid HQ and Utau HQ on either side of the town, so going Hana Park wasn't the safest route to get home, but again, the most beautiful. About halfway home, I heard something I didn't want to hear tonight, and I'm sure that Ritsu and Tei were just as pissed to hear it too.

"Well well, if it isn't little Default!"

I could almost hear the smirk in her voice, the little broad. "Konbanwa, Hatsune," I said strained, as Ritsu instantly grabbed Tei's arm so she wouldn't attack the bane of her existence. Of all our existences, really.

I turned around to face said bane-of-existence. I forced a smile, looking the egotistical beast in the face. And sure enough, there was that Miku Hatsune flanked by Gumi Megpoid and Rin Kagamine, who were wearing equally annoying and intimidating smirks on their faces as well.

Behind them I could see Lily, Luka Megurine, SeeU (who were the only Vocaloids I knew that were actually nice to me) with a concerned look on their faces, as if something bad was about to go down (when was there not?), Sonika, Iroha Nekomura, Piko, Len Kagamine, Meiko, and also her brother Kaito.

I'd only heard about him in little detail, but enough to know that the tall male Vocaloid with short blue hair (who was currently nonchalantly eating an ice-cream cone) fit the short description Teto gave me.

I had never seen him before, again, only heard… And I have to admit, Teto's description didn't describe how smokin' hot he was.

But all I needed to do was get out of this park and back at the Utau HQ. "C'mon, let's blow this stand," I muttered to Ritsu, who nodded and followed me (while pulling a yandere Tei who, not only saw her enemy, but her stalker-ee, or victim) while I turned on my heels to start briskly walking back home, but only to have a slightly drunk (or, you know, VERY drunk) Meiko block our paths.

"Where ye think ya goin', 'lil Default?" she snarled. I pretended to ignore her and walk past, only to have my shoulder grabbed by Sonika. "Do you know what all the 'loids have been doing all day while you and freak and psycho-" she gestured to Tei and Ritsu, who both gave little offended gasps, "-and Kasane and have been writing songs at the recording studio?"

I groaned as I remembered that there was only one public recording studio in our town (since it was such a small town, hardly even a town, really, just a collection of shops and houses, I'm surprised we even have one) and the Vocaloids refused to use it if we Utau were in it, so they usually hogged it all for themselves and complained when we got there first.

Reason #2,073 why I loathed Vocaloids.

"C'mon Sonika, let up. We get the studio all the time- it was time for them to get some time," Lily said firmly to Sonika, who scowled and stepped back. Unfortunately, Sonika was not the leader of this group- Hatsune was. And I knew that none of them would let up or leave if Hatsune was still here torturing me.

"That studio better be open for the next two weeks, Default. Iroha needs a new song," she said with another sneer. It was to be expected, really. "B-b-but!" Ritsu spluttered. "Ruko needs a new song even more than Mizki! We have to have the studio for at least one more day! I can't tell Ruko that she'll have to do yet another Vocaloid cover- she'll be devastated! And you have a recording studio in your house! Use that!"

Now it was Gumi's turn to sneer, or "Do a Hatsune", as I used to call it, but it sounds dirty.

"Tough stuff, homo. You must think that you're all that if you think that you can rob the studio yet another day from us. And what's wrong with a Vocaloid song?"

"Yeah," Hatsune added. "You love doing our songs, right, Default?"

I growled at her. "My name is NOT Defoko or Default, Hatsune! It's Uta."

Hatsune tsked and turned to leave. "You better stay away from that studio, you hear me Default?" she said and with that, she and all the 'loids (except for Lily, Luka, and SeeU) exited the park.

"I'm sorry," Lily said solemnly. But I knew she really didn't mean it- she pitied me, which is better than hating me, I guess. "Would you like us to walk you guys home?" Luka said in the same tone Lily used, again, pity. "We're fine," I said forcing a smile.

SeeU walked up to Ritsu and linked arms with him. "This week's the third Friday of the month! You excited, Ri?"

"Ri" smiled and nodded. "Definitely." What was so important about the third Friday of the month? And why were Ritsu and SeeU leaving? And why was Tei chatting it up with Lily and Luka?

"Have a nice night, you guys," I muttered under my breath. And with that, I turned to walk off, leaving the three

/

When I reached the outskirts of Hana Park, I heard footsteps. Goddamn it, was Miku really coming back to fire more insults at me? Call me Default? But instead of a smug tone, I heard an apologetic one. Not like Luka or Lily fake apologetic, but actually apologetic. And instead of a bratty voice, I heard a deep one.

"Hey, I'm real sorry about that. Miku can be a real bonafide bitch sometimes, but the other times she's pretty alright. You should meet her Append, she's practically a saint, you'd love her."

I whipped around, and there was Kaito, smexi blue Vocaloid. He should put that on his business card. KAITO: ICE-CREAM LOVER, AND SMEXI BLUE VOCALOID. "Hey, Defoko, right?" he asked.

I scowled. There was that damned nickname again. "Uta Utane," I said with a growl.

"Alright then, Utane-san," he said. "Sorry I called you Defoko. I'm Kaito Shion."

"Oh, I know."

There was an awkward pause.

"N-n-not that I stalk you or anything like that, I've just heard of you before." I stammered.

Kaito gave me a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you." And with that he bowed. I bowed back out of sheer politeness.

"Well Shion-san, I really need to get home." I said, then turned to walk away, mentally beating myself up for having a crush on a Vocaloid. And in such a short time, too! Was this one of those stupid 'love at first sight' things that Ruko reads in her books?

I thought about what the other Utau would do if they knew. They'd all possibly kill me, but it seems as though "Ri" is all buddy-buddy with SeeU.

"Oh wait! Let me walk you home," Kaito said. "And you can call me Kaito instead of Shion-san. Can I call you Uta instead of Utane-san?" I looked at him. This was the first time a Vocaloid wanted to call me by my actual name- even Lily and Luka called me Defoko.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, whatever," I muttered. We continued to walk, and Kaito started talking about how awesome it is to be a Vocaloid, and I talked about how crappy it was to be an Utau. But somehow, somewhere along the way, we apparently clicked. I ended up walking to my room with Kaito's phone number, a date to go to the movies the next day with him, and my head in cloud nine.

/

Telling Ruko she had to do another cover of a Vocaloid song was a painful job, but she took it surprisingly well. I have to confess that I was too happy to feel bad for my fellow Utau. I had a date with a Vocaloid. Hatsune didn't even have a boyfriend. I knew this for a fact, because if she did, she would be screaming it into the streets. I wondered if I should wear my standard uniform to the date, then decided not to. After about thirty minutes of debating with myself on what to wear, I finally settled for a plain white blouse, my signature purple tie, my favorite black denim mini-skirt, purple leggings, and my black dress shoes. I wore my beret, because I didn't think I was Uta without my beret. I silently slipped out of HQ to not be caught on the way to my date with Kaito.

/

**Only reviews telling me to continue the story will make me do so. So review people! Review! I can also do this story from the viewpoint of another Vocaloid (for example, if you want to see what Tei is doing or Miku or Rin or Teto then I can add a chapter where they're talking. I take requests!**

/


	2. Of Miku's Jealousy and Italian Food

**Frau Author here with another chapter! In this one you see what Miku thinks of this whole Kaito/Uta situation, also what Kaito thinks about Uta and of course, what Uta thinks about Kaito, and also I'll throw in something about Ritsu and Tei just for kicks.**

**I was originally planning to make this a Kaito/Uta crack-ish one shot, but its escalating into at least a two or three (or possibly four) chaptered story. I hope you like it!**

**OUR STORY THUS FAR! In the somewhat epic battle between Utau and Vocaloid, Vocaloid Kaito Shion and Utau Uta Utane find romance. Let's see how it goes! But first, let's go and check up on Miku and see how she's doin'. In this little part of chapter two we go to a flashback of how this whole 'war' started. Very fun happy times. **

**/**

"Well that went well," Rin said flipping her short blond hair and adjusting her bow, her blue eyes shining with the triumph and satisfaction that could only come from bullying an Utau. After we made Default promise to leave the studio alone so we could record something for Mizki, we decided to head home. "That wasn't very nice," said a pissed off Luka who was chomping away as some spicy maguro sushi. "You know that Master set the deadline for Mizki's next song for at least another month." Lily nodded in agreement, hugging her bee plushie to her chest.

"Oh come off it," an obviously drunk Meiko said, a large bottle of half empty sake in her hands. "Those Utau need to learn their place, right Kaito?" At this point, my fellow Vocaloid and biggest crush, Kaito Shion, would give Meiko a grunt just to shut her up, all while not paying attention and licking his ice cream. Not hearing his voice surprised me, so I scanned the room quickly to find him. A wave of worry washed over me when I couldn't. Meiko and every other Vocaloid decided to ignore the absence of Kaito, and Luka decided to drone on and on about how all of the Utau were nice, how they aren't that different from us, while Miki argued the opposite. And at that moment, I couldn't care less who thought what about what. All thoughts going through my mind were ones of Kaito.

'_There's nothing to worry about,' _I told myself. _'He's most likely just… getting some ice-cream. Yeah… ice cream… Or maybe he misplaced his scarf on the way to or from the park. Or maybe… maybe that Default rounded up her little Utau friends and hurt him in some way…' _I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, thinking about what the Utau singers may be doing to my precious ice cream lover. I stared down at my perfectly green painted nails (Rin actually did them for me), and I tried to push the thought out of my mind. I didn't even notice when Luka slammed down her chopsticks and stormed upstairs- the debate apparently went in Miki's favor.

Len, Rin's mirror image, stood up, stretching and yawning. "Well, it's late," he said walking in the direction of the stairs. "Apparently we have a long day at the recording studio tomorrow. You coming Rin?" Without waiting for the older Kagamine's answer, he turned and jogged up the stairs, most likely following after Luka to calm her down. I realized all the Vocaloids would choose sides- pro-Utau and anti-Utau. I also realized that I was the one who started all of this, when I started picking relentlessly on an Utau named Tei Sukone for having the biggest crush in the world on Len (and being terribly open about it). She gathered all of her little friends and confronted Rin, Len, Luka, and I when we were innocently having a yummy picnic. Long story short, we got into a huge argument, horrible words were exchanged, and quickly we had become fierce enemies out of each other.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Kaito, smiling that glowing broad smile of his with an ice cream cone in hand. "Heya, Miku," Kaito said and licked his ice cream. "Whoa, your happy glow. It's blinding me Kaito. What makes you so happy?" I asked. Kaito grinned even wider, if that's possible. "I have a date with the Utau you were talking to earlier today in the park. Uta Utane." I was shocked. Utterly shocked. My breath hitched and my palms started sweating. "Default? That-that's wonderful Kaito… Default…" I saw a slight scowl appear on Kaito's face. "Her name's Uta. She's really funny and nice and smart and she loves animal," he said. He then gave me a quick hug and walked up the stairs, along with my crushed heart.

/

**And with that bombshell, here is the magical date from Kaito's POV!**

/

I woke up early to take a long hot shower and a bath with those new ice cream scented bath salts that Meiko gave me for my 5th year anniversary as a Vocaloid. I stayed in there for a lot longer than I expected, and was interrupted by a hungover Meiko at the door yelling at me telling me that I 'needed to get my blue ass out of the bathtub so I can take a bath! Leading experts say that warm baths cure hangovers.' Even though if she was _really _hungover she wouldn't be making loud noises,I chose to get out of the bathtub.

Hell hath no fury like a hungover Meiko… or… something.

I bought tickets online for the new Hetalia movie (hoping and praying that Uta liked anime) and made reservations for an Italian restaurant (also hoping and praying that Uta liked Italian food).

I didn't spend a whole lot of time deciding what to wear- just some blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and of course, my signature scarf. When I told Miku about my date, she looked a little shocked, so I decided not to ask her if I looked too casual or too whatever. Instead, I quietly slipped out of the house and jogged to the theater before anyone could see me. Not that I was ashamed of the date, I just didn't want Rin or Iroha to see me- they would be all like "oh my god, Kaito-nii-nii's going onna date!"

So anyway.

There she was near the entrance to the theater- nervously fiddling with her tie. Her face seemed to brighten when she saw me. "Uta!" I said. "How are ya? Hope you weren't here too long." Uta shook her head. "Not really," she said. "So, I dunno if you like anime or not, but I bought us tickets to see the new Hetalia-" Uta's eyes widened. "Hetalia! Omigod I love Hetalia!" I smiled, seeing as I had done the right thing. "Yeah, yeah, me too. Defiantly," I said. (It wasn't really a lie, I watched the first two seasons and I was impressed, but not a total fanboy). I took Uta's hand and led her into the theater.

/

"Holy shit, these breadsticks are _amazing_!" Uta exclaimed, polishing off another garlic and butter breadstick that was a specialty at the restaurant we were at. "Teto'd absolutely love these. I'll have to tell her about it later." I smiled. "Are you good friends with Teto?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, have been since we were first announced as troll Vocaloids. We had a chat and figured out we had a lot in common… being trolls and all." I nodded every so often as Uta talked and talked and talked about her and Teto-chan and someone named Ritsu the Misanthrope Crossdresser. I quickly learned about her- she _hated _being called Defoko, she loved rice and anime (and apparently Italian food. She said it was because one the characters in that anime we saw that kept shouting 'pa~sta!' and 'veh!' was Italian, and therefore she must love Italian food. Funny logic, if yah ask me). She hated Daruma Otoshi ((it's a Japanese doll modeled after the founder of Zen Buddhism)), which made sense because Daruma even scared the hell out me.

After dinner I decided to walk her home, on account of it seemed like the right thing to do. She insisted we go through the park, even though it was just a little out of our way. But I did have to admit- the park was damn beautiful at night with all the multicolored lights and everything. I caught a glimpse of my date, who was now shivering in the sharp cold, and offered her my coat, but she said no and seemed content to hold my hand and walk close to me, which made my heart beat even faster.

When we reached the Utau HQ, I do admit that I was a little disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with Uta. She stopped in front of the steps to the big white door that said 'Utauloid HQ' that were chiseled on a big gold nameplate, and it occurred to me that I had never been to the Utau HQ before. Then I realized that Uta was still staring at me with half open purple eyes. "I had a really, really nice time tonight. That was the most fun that I've had in a while, honestly," she said and her face flashed me a genuine toothy smile. A refreshing change from her face at the park two days ago when Miku and some of the other Vocaloids were having a 'little forced chat' with Uta.

Yet I knew I couldn't get too close to this one. I did admit she looked dazzling in the moonlight or whatever, if I got _too_ attached to her then the job would be butchered. This, unfortunately, was all simply business. Just business.

I stepped closer to her. "I'm glad to hear that." And with that last statement, I softly placed my hands on her waist and leaned forward, placing my lips on—

/

**Trolololol! Don't worry, you'll see it in a little bit. Chillax, people. Chillax. NOW. Let's find out what Tei and Ritsu the Misanthrope Crossdresser have been doing. Let's travel back in time- around five minutes before we cut off that last scene with Uta and Kaito. From Tei's POV.**

/

"Oh God~ I'm going to die~! The song doesn't make sense! Blerg… where's Uta when you need her?" I groaned loudly and sighed. Writing songs had never been my strongest suit- I was more of a singer of songs than a writer of them. This particular song was a challenge from Momo (who told me I wasn't awesome at writing songs and bet her Rin/Len Kagamine Concert ticket, complete with VIP backstage pass, that I wanted so, so bad that I can't write a new song in two days) so I'm determined to get it done. "Why do you need Uta, Tei?" my obviously bored friend (and full time crossdresser) Ritsu asked without looking up from the magazine he was reading ('Hot Shotas Yearly'- which was his favorite magazine. He kept having to hide it from me on account of I kept trying to look for Len in it).

"I need a word that rhymes with orange."

"There isn't one."

"What?"

"There ain't a word that rhymes with orange."

"What? You liar!"

"Why would I lie?"

"You just want me to shut up."

"What, me? Never."

"Do… do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Wait, shh shh shh…"

Ritsu opened his mouth to say something, but realized there was nothing to say and listened. Sure enough, there were voices coming from outside the door. I automatically recognized one of them as Uta's.

Both Ritsu and I rushed to the window- just in time to see a certain Blue Vocaloid kiss Uta. We at Utau hadn't really learned all the Vocaloid's names so we just made some not very creative names for some of the ones we didn't know. Hence Blue Vocaloid.

Who had his lips all up on Uta's.

That creep was forcing her to make out with him.

Forced…

Forced, right?

Right?

It had to be… she was one of the biggest anti-Vocaloids out there…

So… forced…

But Uta didn't look forced at all... She actually looked as though she was enjoying herself in Blue Vocaloid's arms, one loosely draped around her waist, the other supporting her head. "Oh my cucumber, you see this too, right Ritsu?" Ritsu let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah… Yeah I do. This is infuriating! Uta's skirt is too long!" I rolled my eyes and smacked Ritsu on the back of his head.

"Hush, focus on Blue Vocaloid."

"Gladly."

"Oh god Ritsu you are _hopeless_."

"Urgh, fine. What should we do about it?"

I felt my yandere mode creep up on me. "We tell her about the big mistake she's making. And make her stop this nonsense."

/

**Woah… shcary… would **_**not**_** like to be Uta right now. Speaking of Uta, let's see how she's doing and pick up two minutes after we left off with Kaito and Uta. **

/

"Oh, that's me," I said when we exited the park, which was damn beautiful at night, and saw the Utau HQ. He walked me to the steps when I turned around and told him what I thought. "I had a really, really nice time tonight. That was the most fun that I've had in a while, honestly," I said and gave him a smile. He stepped closer to me, and I didn't step back. "I'm glad to hear that," he said, softly draped an arm around my waist with his other hand holding my head, and kissed me.

He was the guy I shared my first kiss with. Looking back, I don't regret it and I never will. The feel of his warm lips against mine was a feel I will never forget. I felt my hands go onto his face, holding it so he wouldn't let go. I don't remember how long the kiss went on, but I remember the feeling of sad feeling disappointment when he stopped. "I should get going. Bye, Uta," he said. I smiled again. "Thank you again, Kaito."

I dug out the house key from my seemingly bottomless purse, unlocked the door, and let myself in the front room. I excepted to see the common room deserted, but instead I was greeted by two very angry pairs of eyes on me. Ritsu's green and Tei's red. "Hey y'all," I said, suddenly gaining a Texan accent. "How you doing?" Both Tei's and Ritsu's eyes narrowed. "You Judas," Tei spat. I blinked. "W-what?" I said, and realized. They were talking about Kaito. They caught me. "You and Blue Vocaloid," Ritsu said. "Whatever's going on between you two, end it. Right now." And with that, he and Tei left me and my conflicting emotions.

/

**Well! You likey? You hatey? Review review review! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Tell me all your thoughts and nitpicks! I'm thinking of throwing a Rin or a Len POV into the next chapter. What you say, readers? And should Uta choose Kaito? Choose Utau? Or should Tei and Ritsu lighten the hell up? Tell me your opinion and I promise to listen to it! Wow… this chapter is actually about 1,000 words longer than the last! **

**Hope to see y'all next chapter!**


	3. Hmm, Did NOT see Kaito Being Like THAT

Rin's POV:

"…But in the world nothing can be said to be certain except death and taxes."- Benjamin Franklin.

Benny Frankly was like, a liar pants.

For you see, in life, nothing can be said to be like, so totally certain except:

Len, my twin brother (some say he is my mirror image), has stolen exactly $23.59 from my purse.

I will forever be cute, irresistibly sexy, and an astounding singer. Hell yeah.

Kaito Shion is the slimiest thing ever in the history of forever. And I am like, not even jk.

"Do you think she knows?" SeeU asked Lily in a hushed voice, being very careful so the Vocaloids above and below us wouldn't hear, but I don't think that there was any need. 'Cuz, I mean, there was like, walls and stuff between us. Lily shook her head in response to SeeU. "I don't think so- but then again, there's no guarantee."

For once in my life, I felt like a terrible human being. Terrible, but cute! Lily, Luka, SeeU, and I had paid Kaito (in ice cream, of course, because what else would we have paid him with?) and had promised to call him ore-sama for a week, even in front of other Vocaloids (we had done it in front of a very drunk Meiko- she just gave us a quizzical look and moved on).

Why?

We wanted him to go on a date with that poor Utau girl Uta Utane.

I liked Uta in a friendy way, and yet I like, needed to act like I hated her around my bestie Miku H. Lily and Luka pitied her, and SeeU had become friends with an Utau named Ritsu Namine who was friends with Uta, so she wanted to help.

Currently, the four of us were sitting patiently at the Vocaloid common room in the basement of the HQ waiting for the ice cream obsessed lunatic to walk through the door boasting about how smooth he was, and how he made his purple haired date swoon due to his charming looks and charismatic speech.

And even _if _the date went well, it was really all thanks to onee-chan ((A.N. My Rin personification calls Luka onee-chan [meaning sister] and my version of Luka calls Rin _imouto_ [meaning little sis])). She practically stood over the _kusotare's _((A.N. Meaning jerk)) shoulder and watched him as he made movie and dinner reservations and made sure he did everything right.

She gave us the all-clear, and we sent him on his way, hoping and praying to various deities that he would not screw anything up (mine was an orange!).

I watched as SeeU absentmindedly straightened her skirt and glanced in the direction of the door. "He should be home by now," she said, failing to hide the anxiousness in her voice but failing miserably. "It's fine. He'll be home a~ny minute now," I said, but I think I was just trying to convince myself more than her.

At last, that demon walked in with a huge smirk on his face. "Hello to you, hello to you, hello to you, and an extra hello for you," he said with a wink to Luka, who scoffed and dove right in to question him about his night out with Uta.

He told us the whole story- how it had worked perfectly, how Uta was swooning over him (which, as us four girls know, was donkey poo [I'm just too cute to swear!]), how he had won her little robotic heart. He smirked again. "I'm just a complete natural!" And with that, he left.

Len, my mirror image _**has**_, in fact, stolen exactly $23.59 from my purse. He admitted it after I gave him a wedgie. Ah, bullying siblings is fun.

I will forever be cute, irresistible, and an excellent singer. That I know for sure, because I see it every day in the mirror!.

And definitely, Kaito Shion is a big poo.

And now, our favorite misanthropic crossdresser, Ritsu and his POV, which is actually pretty short, sorry:

I was mad. Awfully mad. You know, actually mad didn't cut it. So how about furious? Nah. Pissed? Nope. Actually, my anger couldn't be expressed through the English language. Or Japanese. Or Korean. Or German. The list goes on.

Tei and I caught Uta with Blue Vocaloid. Blue Vocaloid! Damn him, stealing one of my friends.

Tei and I had told Uta, "You and Blue Vocaloid. Whatever's going on between you two, end it. Right now."

Tei was sure that her friends telling her this was a bad idea would set Uta down the right path. So for the next two days, Uta was pestered with-

"There are plenty of male Utau that you could date!"

"There's Teto's brother Ted! He's nice. He volunteers at animal shelters and stuff like that."

"Ruko's brother Rook would be a good match for you. He's practically a saint, _and_ he makes **great** coffee."

"Other Utau are much more right for you than that Blue Vocaloid."

-And stuff and things like that.

And every time she would just shrug and offer us lame excuses.

"Tedo smells like wet dog. And what if Teto gets upset that I'm dating her twin brother?"

"Rook adds about five pounds of sugar to his coffee. If I date him, I may get diabetes."

I couldn't believe her stubbornness, but I think Tei was the angrier of the two of us. Although I'm pretty sure that she was just mad because Uta was dating someone connected to Miku Hatsune, her arch-enemy. But that was Tei for you.

And I think our words were making Uta want BV more.

Now to our poor confused little Uta and her lo-ver-ly POV:

I once again dialed the first three digits of his number.

503-

I took a sharp breath in and dialed the next three.

884-

I clicked the hang up button on my phone and stared it down with the hatred of five thousand… things that hate. What hates? I dunno. Me, I guess. And the Crap Duo: Rit 'n Tei.

As I was about ready to throw the phone against the deep purple wall of my room (that matched not only my singing uni, but my hair too!) when an angry cross dresser almost knocked down my door (that was a lighter shade of purple to contrast the rest of the room. And my uni. And my hair.)

Seeing him made me have a Naruto flashback: his words from the night before echoing in my mind: "You and Blue Vocaloid. Whatever's going on between you two, end it. Right now."

Who was he to tell me who to date? He can't hold up a boyfriend for more than two weeks because when they decided to… Urm… Get their 'shot' of PENIScilin. Or… or… do the horizontal hula. You know, do the dirty. The nasty. Go to the catacombs of Ritsu Namine. Down in Ritsu's south seas.

…

Sex! Have sex. But Rit-cha never tells his boyfriends that he is, in fact, a man of feminine proportions (I.E. a dude. Who dressed up as a guy. Yeah. Murph.) Can you put 2+2 together? I think you can. Unless you're stupid, which, of course, is a possibility in which I cannot just simply ignore. So I will tell you what happens… subtly. Here's the bid-ness: Whenever Ritsu gets a boyfriend, he "forgets" to tell him that he is not what he appears to be. And when they go to do exchange business, the poor chump finds out that Ritsu isn't the package that he ordered. So there. There you go.

Ugh, Ritsu, Tei, and Ruko may be into this whole yaoi thing, but I can't get behind it.

Any-who, who was he to tell me who to date! I'll date whoever I want, even if he is the enemy.

Who has dreamy eyes… such lovely, dreamy, blue eyes with the hair to match. Whenever I thought about it, I got all whack with poo brain. Nurgh, I'm doing it again.

…

…

…

But anyway. Instead of slashing me over the head with a meat cleaver like I thought he'd do, killing me with one swift blow, or perhaps trying to choke me with some Korean food, he lightly plopped himself beside me on my bed. Ohonhonhon.

"So, Uta," Ritsu began testily. "There are plenty of male Utau that you could date instead of Blue Vocaloid person!"

I narrowed my eyes and slowly turned my head to look at my fellow Utau. This was exactly what I was rambling on about in my head! Who was the hell he to tell me who to fucking date, damn it!

"Fine," I said. "Now, I'm busy writing songs and such, so, _sayonara_ and such."

"Eh? Oh. Oh, alright. Well, I'm making dinner, so don't be late for it!" he said with fake enthusiasm and left my room.

I rolled my eyes and stared at my phone yet again. The time was right. It was this time. This time I was going to do it.

503-

…

884-

…

Hang up.

So that's the third chappy! Sorry that it was so short! I'm already writing the fourth and perhaps, if I feel in an especially good mood, there shall be a fifth and maybe even a sixth. Next chapter's gonna have more Vocaloid POVs than Utau POVs because what's life without a little twist? And I'm going to try to get it out before the 24th (my birthday!) of April.

Sayonara, minna!


	4. The Third Friday of the Month

**Hi guys! So this chapter is really a two-parter, I just felt bad because I haven't been getting these out as much as I wanted…**

**This first part isn't about Uta and Kaito, they'll appear in the next part of the chapter. Which will be out… probably next week or the week after.**

/

SeeU's POV.

/

This was it! The third Friday of the month. The best Friday of the month.

I slowly tip-toed down the stairs to the second floor from my bedroom, hoping that I could be a ninja and pass the VOCALOID2 gang that was currently in the house, because right now, this was not the time to be distracted and be held up in a two hour conversation with a V2 _babo._ (A.N. In the Author's Notes at the end of the fic, I've included a layout of the house)

I knew that Luka was in, but she usually was cooped up in her room doing god-knows-what with that Kamui guy.

I knew that Lily was also in, but she was usually too busy looking at bees or something to catch me and want to have a nice little chat.

But the thing I dreaded the most was passing Rin and Len's room, because Len was gone, and when Len's gone, Rin gets bored, and when Rin gets bored, some poor _jiche _has to sit through hours and hours of listening to the self-absorbed 8th grader rant on and on and on.

(A.N. Hey~ it's me again. Just wanna say: I think that babo and jiche mean fool and idiot in Korean. Then again, I'm using ChaCha, so if you're a Korean person and know how to say these things… tell me! I'd like to keep the language in my fics as accurate as possible.)

I don't even know how Len managed the girl… maybe he has a gossipy side, or possibly he just loves his sister so much, even to the point where he'd let Rin rant at him. I wonder in Len really likes poking his nose in other people's business, I know I don't, I'm not that inconsiderate.

I crept around Rin's door, which was about half way opened, and caught a glimpse of Rin talking to… who was that? Have I seen him before? I'm not even sure he's a Vocaloid… Oh, he's not! It's an Utau, Momou or Moma or something's brother, Momo…ta…ru? I can't remember the name…

…

What are they doing now, hugging? Oh no, that's not hugging, that's kissing… Damn, if Miku finds out, Rin is screwed.

But anyways, I tore my eyes off of the little teenage love scene and ambled down the stairs to the common room, plopped myself on the couch, and checked my watch. 4:40 P.M.

Eh, I had some time to kill. But I'd been late the past couple of times… Perhaps I could surprise him by being extra early. Then the joke would be on him, ha!

But then I heard: "SeeU! Hey, SeeU!"

I craned my neck just in time to see Miku trudge out of the kitchen with her special teal cooking apron on, accompanied with a fresh, large leek and a white ceramic paring knife (that she'd gotten last week at our town's marketplace- pointless, if you ask me, we already have loads of knives) occupying her perfectly manicured hands.

"Will you be joining the rest of us for dinner tonight, SeeU?" she asked. I heaved myself up off of the couch and turned to face her and really look at her for the first time ever since we paid Kaito to go on that date… when was that, a week ago?

…and I think we may have broken her.

Her usual glow, her happy (dopey, but happy) glow, her diva swagger, her egotistical aura, they were gone. But, this was all karma if you ask me. She was mean to Defoko for no reason, so now her crush murdered her heart, ha ha.

But anyways, the reason I wouldn't be joining the rest of the Vocaloids for dinner wasn't because Miku's food was horrendous pig slop that wouldn't be fit for serving malnourished children. You may think that I am exaggerating, but imagine this: English food, only ten times worse.

I had leek pancakes with a little dish of lovely green onion syrup for breakfast this morning. It was hell.

AND she was using a paring knife. A paring knife! To dice a leek! I'm no Gordon Ramsey, and I ain't French, but I'm a Korean, and I got good taste, and I know that you don't cut leeks with paring knives.

…

Dummy.

…

…

…

…I seem to have lost my train of thought again.

…

…oh yes, the main reason I wouldn't be dining at home tonight was because today was the third Friday of the month, in which my best-est UTAU friend and I would meet up at the mall in the town next to ours, and all through the night we would shop for new clothes and accessories, then we would go and eat at a fancy Korean restaurant (but the last time I went to the UTAU HQ to cook a meal for him, the rest of the UTAU just stared at me and made me uncomfortable, so I just left and we now only to restaurants), then sneak back home to watch a K-Drama, or just hang out.

I looked at my watch. 4:56 P.M. WHAT? I was going to be late!

I snatched up my purse and tried to run out the door, but to no avail! For that brat Rin grabbed my arm as I reached the foyer. Perhaps I shouldn't call her brat, but I really can't stand people who are _that_ self-absorbed.

"SeeUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she said in a whiny voice. "Luka onee-chan needs to see you, like, right now!" Ugh, leave me alone, you demon of dumb! Damm it, this is my Happy Korean Time!

I brushed the little dwerp off . "Not now, Rin," I said, trying to hide the agitation in my voice, but failing. "I'm busy."

"B-b-but… Luka onee-ch-"

"Rin. Kagamine," I said through my teeth. "Not. Right. Now."

She gave me this really annoying pouty face. "Aooooohhhhhh, faiiiiiinuh (oh, fine), be that way, See, just don't blame me 'cuz you ain't in the loop."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Yes! Freedom! Finally! Happy Korean Time, here I come!

/

"Hey, you're late," Ritsu said when I ran up to the door of the mall.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," I said, panting from all that running I'd been doing. "I saw Rin making out with- Whoa, boy!"

I looked up to Ritsu… who did _not_ look like Ritsu. He looked like a boy! "Making out with who?" he asked. "I need deets, and highly descriptive ones at that." Hmm, so he may not look like Ritsu-chan, but he must be, because he acts like him…

"Ritsu-chan!" I said, faking tears. "All that beautiful red hair… you cut it! It's all short! And boyish! And your clothes! They're almost as boyish as your hair! What with that jacket? What's with those baggy jeans? What's with those sneakers? Nweh, what happened, Ritsu?"

Ritsu blushed, stared at the ground, and shrugged. "I dunno," he muttered.

"Ritsu~~~! Are you going through a teenage crisis? You are, aren't you?"

Ritsu shrugged again.

"Ri~~~tsu~~~, you can tell Mama See what happened!" I took Ritsu's hands and led him over to a nearby table. "Wait-wait right here Ritsu! Don't move an inch!"

/

Ritsu's POV.

/

"Wait-wait right here Ritsu! Don't move an inch!"

I watched as SeeU ran away to a nearby ice cream parlor, probably to get some ice cream for us, because you know, that usually what you buy when you go to one of those things. I'm, not sure why she was getting some, because it would ruined my figure-

Oh wait, I don't care about that anymore.

You see, I really didn't want to tell SeeU why I cut my hair and stole my old boyfriend's clothes that he left over… the boyfriend that dumped me. Not to be confused with the past two million boyfriends that have dumped me. Ugh, I don't even want to think about stuff like this anymore.

I'm giving up on looking like a woman! Forever! My past boyfriends always dump me when go to do the big nasty, so to speak. They do it because find out that I'm not exactly a woman. They always tell me that, 'They love me, no matter what, and they always will,' but then they do that, and rudely, for that matter.

So screw them, I'll try just not hide my manly-ness from now on. That's why I cut my hair, and that's why I'm wearing clothes that are not cute at ALL and they flush out my eyes and my—

I have to remember… I don't care… I don't care… I don't— Oh, sweet babies, that is the cutest dress in the entire universe!

Okay… no… I can't think about that. Men don't think about that sort of stuff.

"Ritsu~? Ri~~tsu~~~? I have ice cream for you!" SeeU snapped me out of my deep thoughts by handing me a cone of what looked liked triple chocolate fudge ice cream… Ooooooooooh Lordy that was my favorite flavor… Omnomnom, and I could have all the ice cream I wanted!

Because now I am a guy! And guys don't worry about their figure.

I took a huge bite from the cone, and instantly my teeth started to hurt. Oh yeah, I should call my dentist about that cold sensitivity that I had going on in my molars.

"Owwwwwww… Hurrrt…"

SeeU seemed not to notice my pain and suffering. She just stared at me like a staring thing. "So?" she asked.

"So?" I replied.

"So, tell Mama See what happened! Why are you all not-cross-dresser-ish? What with the hair cut, the clothes?"

I really didn't want to tell her. I really didn't… but… I couldn't resist.

"Sky, I've been dating Sky. He didn't know that I was a guy… despite being a co-Utau with me. It's so ridiculous. So I've been dating Momotaro now. And I'm done trying to hide my manly bod," I explain.

I saw her eyes widen. "Momotaro? Pink hair, green eyes, part-time butler… Mo… Mo-something's brother?"

"Momo? You-you mean Momo. Momotaro is Momo's brother. You know him? How?"

SeeU blubbered for about five million years, then said, "No!" in a really high pitched voice. "No! I've never seen him… with… you know, Rin or anything or something."

"SeeU," I said, trying to hide my exasperation. "You make no sense. Are you lying? You seem like you're lying… I think you're lying!" I was getting really worked up. Why was she lying to me? We told each other _everything_, even the stuff that was really embarrassing. If my new boyfriend was cheating on me with that little bitch…

And again, why wouldn't she tell me? Was it the sudden change in clothes and hair? "You get all whiny and your voice goes up two octaves when you lie! And why Rin? Momotaro is gay… Why would he go for a girl?"

SeeU smiles and stands up. "No-no reason! Hey, let's go to the restaurant! I'm hungry!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me over in the direction of the restaurant…

…

But when we got there, it was closed down.

"Aww, bummer! That sucks! Goddamn it, that was one of the best things about our night out! Oh well, there's a really good Thai restaurant down the street. Let's go there instead."

Twenty minutes of walking and two Thai Iced Teas later, SeeU and I were just receiving our plates of Pad Thai and continuing a conversation about chopsticks vs. forks.

"Forks are much more practical," I say. "But if you like forks over chopsticks, you aren't a true Asian! In fact, now you're an American!" She uses one of her chopsticks to act as a wand and smacks me on the head. "I dub thee… American!"

I roll my eyes and pick up my (practical!) fork, and stabbed a piece of shrimp when SeeU's phone rings. "Oh… Oh sorry, I really have to take this," she said, and then excused herself to the bathroom, leaving me alone with my Pad Thai, which is surprisingly really good! I've never had Thai food before… I like it!

Suddenly, my phone rang.

Momotaro.

I remembered how nervous SeeU was acting when I mentioned him… It scared me. What did SeeU know about my boyfriend that I didn't?

I decided to go ahead and answer it.

"Hello, this is Ritsu Namine."

"Ritsu! Hey! Where are you, I've texted you three times!"

"Oh… It's Korean night."

"Korean night? What's Korean night?"

"Uhm… nothing, really. It takes a long time to explain."

"…Well, anyway, I want to take you out for German food next week! I found a really good place, and I thought it'd be good if we could go on a date, since we haven't in a really long time."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Great! Well, I'll let you get back to Korean night," he said. Then he said something that made my heart pound against my ribcage, or whatever it's called.

"I love you, Ritsu."

There was a long pause. I didn't know what to say!

"Uhm… Yeah. Bye!"

I hung up, and felt all these weird emotions bubbling up inside me… Damn you, teenage hormones.

"Heya Ritsu, we gotta leave. Now."

I looked up and saw SeeU with a horrified expression plastered on her face. "SeeU, what's wrong?" I ask, putting my arms around her shoulders.

"O-oh, uhm… We forgot to go shopping!" she said. "No big deal, we'll just do double the amount next time!"

What was up with her?

This had to have been the worst Korean night ever.

/

**That's all for now! In the next part of this chapter, Luka, Miku, Len, Sonika, Uta, and Ritsu will have a POV. **

**R&R, onegaishimasu! **

**Bye-nee!**


End file.
